Express $0.4414$ as a fraction.
$0.4414$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4414}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4414$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4414}{10000}$